Stellar Corps (ARC)
The Stellar Corps (STELCOR/SCOR/S-COR) is the branch of the Solarian Governance Council responsible for maintaining the Solarian space program and conducts deep space exploration, defense, law enforcement, peacekeeping and research. It is a descendant successor entity to the US Space Command and NASA of previous eras. It is a uniformed paramilitary organization similar to the NOAA Commissioned Officer Corps. It is an organization that was formed after the arrival of the Korolev in Home Star System in order to facilitate both interplanetary and interstellar activities while simultaneously handling law enforcement. It is an all volunteer service, a majority of its members are non-descended humans from 22nd century humans with a minority of descended humans as members. Members of the Corps are briefed on the possibility of a first contact scenario, therefore personnel are official representatives of the Solarian Governance Council and frequently ferry ambassadors for possible diplomatic missions. The logo of the S-COR is based on the Unisphere logo showcased at the 1964 New York World's Fair, the image evokes the early spaceflight attempts made by humanity in the mid-20th century. The organization's feel is very much like the US Coast Guard in its portrayal, a small but impactful unit of Solarian culture. History Organization The Stellar Corps is broken into at least twelve divisions and numerous departments and sections. Stellar Corps has three components however, the Active Service, Reserve Service and Auxiliary Service. The following is primarily the Active Service. * Administration: Primarily the executive division responsible for coordination and management of the entire Stellar Corps. ** Corps Command. '''Mission control for the Exploration Fleet and every other division. ** '''Diplomatic Service. ** Operational Health and Safety Department. ** Public Affairs: '''Responsible for public relations between citizens and S-COR. *** '''Tourism Bureau: '''Primarily responsible for encouraging tourism to the Council's many assets. * '''Education: '''It is a division focused on the training and education of its personnel. ** '''Recruit Training Center: '''Responsible for providing preliminary education for enlisted personnel, NCOs and WOs. ** '''Stellar Corps Academy: '''The sole source of education for personnel intending to acquire an officership. Prospective officer candidates signup for eight-year, ten-year, or twelve-year service obligations. * '''Engineering: It was a division of the Stellar Corps tasked with solving specialized engineering problems. They had a hold a reputation and high level of prestige as the undisputed masters of technological adaptation and modification. ** Maintenance. ''' * '''Defense Force: '''Military arm of S-COR, primarily takes part in peacekeeping activities and is prepared to act as an offensive and defensive force against opposing forces. ** '''Defenders: The "naval" arm of the Defense Force: they possess destroyers, dropships, frigates, carriers. *** Espatier: The "marines" of the Defense Force: they are largely an infantry unit. *** Fighter/Interceptor: '''They are the primary "fighter" group of the Defense Force. ' *** '''Frontier Militia: '''They are a kind of "national guard" for colonies of the Solarian Council. ** '''Planetary Protection:' Primarily responsible for asteroid deflection. * Exploration Fleet: '''Several expeditions are mounted through the wormhole on a weekly basis with cruisers with crews of less than 20-25. The primary purpose of their missions are to carry out deep space exploration and preliminary research on the numerous systems throughout the network. Personnel on board cruisers may spend up to a year in space charting as many as a dozen new star systems, though there have been missions known for extended operations of as long as three years but never more than five years. Overall, the Stellar Corps possesses 250 starships and 2,000 landers, shuttlecraft and other vehicles. About 1/5 of all S-COR craft are apart of the Exploration Fleet and a 1/5 of them are apart of the Survey Fleet. ** '''Survey Fleet: '''The Survey Fleet is largely a sub-section of the Exploration Fleet, those associated with the Survey Fleet are responsible for more in-depth research on prospective planets/star systems that are flagged as interesting locations for future scientific expeditions. * '''Intelligence: '''Responsible for gathering and analyzing information concerning neighboring powers in the galaxy, and for carrying out covert investigations regarding possible threats to Home Star System. ** '''Office of Special Projects. * Judiciary: This division is responsible for interpreting the law within the Stellar Corps in accordance with established laws of the Solarian Governance Council. They administer court martials, as well as other Stellar Corps legal matters and personnel. ** Internal Affairs: '''It was a division of the Stellar Corps Judiciary, tasked with investigating possible security threats within the Corps and ensuring that officers acted in accordance with Council law. *** '''Inspector General: '''They were normally charged with examining the actions of the Stellar Corps. Their job was to look for the possibility of misconduct, fraud, or criminal activity by individuals within the public service. ** '''Judge Advocate General: '''Responsible for interpreting military law. * '''Medical: '''It was responsible for medical research and treatment of Stellar Corps personnel. ** '''Healthcare. *** Dental. ** Nanotechnology. ** Neuroscience. * Research and Development: '''Responsible for furthering the scientific and technological understanding of the Stellar Corps. ** '''Applied Sciences. ** Astronautics: '''They were responsible for the development of spacecraft, examining current and developing new propulsion methods as well as research into new applications for the Stellar Guard. ** '''Material: '''They are responsible for research, development, testing and evaluation, and provides the acquisition and life cycle management services and logistics support necessary to keep Stellar Corps weapon systems ready for war. *** '''Strategic Operations. *** Tactical Analysis. * Science: '''They are responsible for scientific analysis of the discoveries made by the Exploration and Survey Fleets in their expeditions through the wormhole. ** '''Institute of Technology: '''Primarily studies cybernetics, artificial intelligence and computer science. ** '''Life Science: '''Carries out the study of life and includes the study of extraterrestrial life. The Department consults and often carries out joint research with other departments. *** '''Exobiology: '''Conducts the examination of alien biology. *** '''Exochemistry: '''Conducts the examination of alien chemistry. *** '''Exogeology: '''Conducts the study of alien planetary geology and geography *** '''Xenoarchaeology: '''Conducts the study of alien civilizations. **** '''Xenotheology: '''Conducts the study of alien religions and/or belief systems. **** '''Xenolinguistics: '''Conducts the study of alien languages. ** '''Mathematics: '''Primarily responsible for the broad subject of mathematics, the study includes trigonometry, geometry, calculus, and statistics. *** '''Philosophy: Conducts the study of existential phenomena and formally examines and promotes logic. ** Physical Science: '''Carries out the study of physical phenomena. *** '''Physics: '''Primarily responsible with the scientific discipline of physics. **** '''Theoretical physics: '''A separate branch of the field of physics that employs mathematical models and abstractions of physical objects and systems to rationalize, explain and predict natural phenomena. **** '''Quantum Physics: A separate branch of the field of physics that deals with the study of small units of matter like atoms and photons. ** Planetary Science & Space Science: Carries out research into planets and outer space. *** Astronomy: '''Primarily carries out astronomical data analysis and cosmology. **** '''Cartography: '''Primarily a space probe section tasked to map new regions of space. *** '''Geosciences: Primarily carries focuses on planetary science: climate, geology, and oceanography both on the homeworld and newly discovered exoplanets. ** Social Sciences: Carries out the study of human civilization. *** Psychology: '''Conducts study into the human mind and behavior, embracing all aspects of the human experience. *** '''Sociology: '''Conducts study into human social behavior and society. * '''Security: '''Uniformed officers who patrol Home Star System assets, dispense discipline for minor infractions, resolve disputes, and respond to emergencies. It was also responsible for protecting Stellar Corps/Solarian Governance Council assets. ** '''Customs: Officers who screen the passengers and cargo that pass through Home Star System ports, confiscate contraband, and arrest smugglers. ** Investigation: '''Detectives who gather evidence, solve crimes, and bring their perpetrators to justice. ** '''Network: '''Technicians who deal with "cybercrimes", such as identity theft, copyright theft, hacking and viral attacks. ** '''Patrol: '''This division serves "coast guard" functions, such as search and rescue, piracy suppression, and interdiction of illegally transported materials. They are not used to defend Home Star System from attack; that task is left to the Defense Forces. ** '''Rapid Response: '''Officers who deal with hostage situations, bombs, and heavily armed criminals. In the event an official S-COR asset is attacked, they are the frontline of interior defense, armed with military-grade weaponry. * '''Shipyard Operations: '''This division was primarily responsible for operating the Stellar Corps' shipyards, works in conjunction with the Engineering Division quite often. ** '''Advanced Technologies: '''They were responsible for the planning, testing, and implementation of new technological advances for active ships and ships being built at shipyards. Often in conjunction with other divisions of S-COR. *** '''Superluminal Spaceflight Project: '''Analysis for the applications of FTL, as well as, study of the physics behind the wormhole network and the recall devices. ** '''Material Supply: '''Specialized with supply and cargo transportation and storage in the Corps. ** '''Support Services: '''It was an agency within the Stellar Corps that worked in conjunction with star stations, planetary outposts and other Corps facilities. Their duties included routine maintenance of starships, the upgrading of ships' computers, and the repairing of damaged ships. *** '''Propulsion Systems. *** Systems Management. Ranks ENLISTED PERSONNEL * Recruit (Recruit Training only) * Junior Specialist * Senior Specialist * Corporal NON-COMMISSIONED OFFICERS * Staff Sergeant * Tech Sergeant * Master Sergeant WARRANT OFFICERS * Warrant Officer * Chief Warrant Officer JUNIOR COMMISSIONED OFFICERS * Officer Candidate/Cadet (Academy only) * Sub-Lieutenant * Lieutenant SENIOR COMMISSIONED OFFICERS * Lieutenant Commander * Sub-Commander * Commander HIGH COMMAND OFFICERS (These officers typically hold the position and rank on a three-year fixed term) * Commodore (there are numerous Commodores which are in charge of sections) * Vice Marshal (there are numerous Vice Marshals which are in charge of departments) * Marshal (there are roughly twelve Marshals, each is in charge of their respective divisions) * Chief Marshal (there are only three Chief Marshals in the entire organization, they are responsible for leading the three component commands of the Stellar Corps, the Active/Reserve and Auxiliary components) * Commandant of the Stellar Corps (only one in the entire organization, the Superintendent of the Stellar Corps Academy tends to be a former Commandant. The commandant typically serves one seven-year non-renewable term. The Commandant is the chief of staff of the Stellar Corps and has jurisdictional command of the entire force but is subservient to the Solarian Governance Council's Chancellor.) (Most enlisted personnel serve a maximum of thirty years, while officers serve a maximum of twenty-five years. However, most command personnel tend to serve up to forty years. The Stellar Corps Academy accepts entrants as young as 16 but generally accepts those that are 18 and older. Typically, the Academy lasts four years and after four years, the officer candidate is commissioned and given a probationary assignment before a final assignment is given over the course of eighteen months to two years.) Category:ARC Category:Homeworld